


Mccree??? But gay?

by solidsnakehateclub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hot sexy cowboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakehateclub/pseuds/solidsnakehateclub
Summary: What if Mccree was gay





	Mccree??? But gay?

a cowboy whips out a gun on you "you've been gay for the last time pardener....." je pauses, dropping his gun and pulling you close, "alone that is" and then his kisses u and u get married


End file.
